


Too late

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Showers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Haru!” si lamentò l’altro, facendo una smorfia per l’improvviso calore dell’acqua. “Cosa diamine...”“Risparmio tempo.” si giustificò Miura prima di dargli modo di finire la frase. “Hai detto che non vuoi fare tardi, no? Così ottimizziamo i tempi.” spiegò, con tono apparentemente logico, salvo poi scoppiare a ridere.
Relationships: Miura Haruma/Satoh Takeru





	Too late

**~ Too Late ~**

  
Takeru non era particolarmente in vena di alzarsi quella mattina.

Eppure aveva dovuto farlo, alla fine. Sentiva il rumore della doccia provenire dall’altra stanza, e si sentì in qualche modo in colpa del fatto che Haruma fosse già in piedi, mentre lui era ancora a poltrire sotto le coperte.

Si alzò stancamente in piedi, stiracchiandosi e camminando strascicando i piedi verso il bagno.

Si guardò allo specchio e fece una smorfia, passando la punta delle dita sulle occhiaie, sospirando.

Non dormiva abbastanza, quello era certo.

Aprì l’acqua, sciacquandosi il viso tentando di svegliarsi, sorridendo appena nel sentire Haruma canticchiare qualche verso che non riuscì a distinguere, confuso dal getto della doccia.

“Muoviti.” lo riprese. “Mi devo lavare anche io, oppure faremo tardi.” continuò, togliendo il pigiama e afferrando un asciugamano, aspettando pazientemente che l’altro desse cenni di vita.

Poi, all’improvviso, vide il vetro della doccia aprirsi, e la testa del fidanzato fare capolino, con un sorriso.

“Buongiorno.” gli disse, e senza dargli tempo di dire alcunché allungò un braccio, chiudendo le dita intorno al suo polso e tirandolo dentro la doccia con lui, richiudendola velocemente.

“Haru!” si lamentò l’altro, facendo una smorfia per l’improvviso calore dell’acqua. “Cosa diamine...”

“Risparmio tempo.” si giustificò Miura prima di dargli modo di finire la frase. “Hai detto che non vuoi fare tardi, no? Così ottimizziamo i tempi.” spiegò, con tono apparentemente logico, salvo poi scoppiare a ridere.

“Non vedo che cosa ci sia di così divertente.” si lamentò Takeru, ravviandosi i capelli dietro la testa e lanciando un’occhiataccia al fidanzato.

“Ah, dai. Non te la prendere. Stamattina ho provato a svegliarti per un secolo, e non ne hai voluto sapere. Eri così carino mentre ti agitavi e cercavi di allontanarmi. Stavi anche sbavando sul cuscino, sai?”

Il più grande gli diede un colpo sul petto, irritato, poi pensò bene di ignorarlo e di iniziare effettivamente a lavarsi, illudendosi che l’altro glielo lasciasse fare.

Non erano passati che pochi minuti quando sentì le sue mani intorno ai fianchi accarezzarlo, spostandosi in avanti e lasciando aderire il petto contro la sua schiena.

Takeru l’avrebbe volentieri respinto, se fosse stato in un punto della giornata in cui avesse in effetti più forza di volontà di quella che sentiva in quel momento.

Assecondò il tocco delle sue mani, sorridendo.

“Menomale che volevi ottimizzare i tempi, Haru.” lo prese in giro, mentre il più piccolo scoppiava a ridere.

“Ok, potrei aver mentito ed aver avuto un secondo fine. Ma non puoi biasimarmi.” continuò, il tono fattosi improvvisamente più roco. “Non eri solo carino mentre ti rotolavi fra le coperte, sai?” gli disse, continuando a toccarlo, lasciando scivolare le mani in avanti e avvolgendo le dita intorno al suo sesso, sorreggendolo mentre quegli si abbandonava contro di lui, gli occhi socchiusi ed un’espressione beata in viso.

“Davvero?” mormorò. “Ma non è colpa mia, non posso essere accusato di niente. Sei solo tu che ti fai venire in mente idee strane. Mentre io dormo, per giunta. E quando siamo in ritardo.” finse di rimproverarlo, zittendosi immediatamente quando l’altra mano del più grande gli pizzicò una natica, spostandosi poi verso il centro e iniziando a prepararlo.

Se avesse potuto scegliere, quello sarebbe stato sicuramente il modo migliore di iniziare la giornata, per quanto sapesse che dopo avrebbe avuto qualche serio problema ad uscire di casa, che fosse per tempo o meno.

Si spinse contro la sua mano, gemendo a voce bassa mentre Haruma muoveva le dita intorno alla sua erezione e dentro di lui, prendendo l’iniziativa e spostandosi in avanti contro la parete, quando si rese conto del fatto che stavano davvero perdendo troppo tempo.

Il più piccolo ridacchiò, portando le mani sui suoi fianchi, accarezzandoli e stringendoli, prima di spingersi con un movimento secco dentro di lui.

Takeru si morse un labbro, incrociando le braccia sulla parete e nascondendovi il viso, concentrandosi su quell’intensa sensazione di calore, sull’acqua che gli scorreva sulla pelle, su Haruma che si muoveva dentro di lui, velocemente, sulle sue mani che lo stringevano e lo attiravano sempre più contro di sé, prima che una si spostasse nuovamente in avanti, muovendosi al medesimo ritmo delle spinte del più piccolo, portandolo facilmente al proprio limite di sopportazione.

“Haru... Haru non ti fermare, più veloce, io...” biascicò, pochi attimi prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo, inarcando la schiena e mordendosi forte un labbro, cercando poi di rimanere in piedi senza lasciarsi andare.

Sentiva Haruma continuare a muoversi dentro di lui, sempre più alla svelta, e quando credette di non riuscire a sopportare oltre lo sentì venire dentro di lui, aumentando la sensazione di calore, gridando piano il nome del più grande e portandolo poi a risollevarsi, stringendolo contro di sé mentre si abbandonava a sua volta contro la parete, ansimando.

“Miura Haruma” sentenziò, dopo qualche secondo. “Sei davvero pessimo.”

L’altro rise, annuendo.

“Non lo nego. Però...” lo baciò sul collo, sfiorandolo poi con il profilo del viso. “Non puoi negare che questo sia uno dei motivi per cui mi ami.”

Takeru sbuffò, allontanandosi e tornando a sciacquarsi.

Non gli avrebbe mai dato quella soddisfazione.

Però sì. Quello era precisamente uno dei motivi per cui lo amava così tanto.


End file.
